Revelations
Revelations is the twenty-sixth and penultimate episode of the first season of QIA. Summary A former friend recounts the truth to a number of past events, throwing new light on old mysteries. Blurb “I’ll tell you everything.” - Ethan Taylor For the past five months, QIA Agent Sarah Cunnington has been through a lot. But as she’s about to find out, she doesn’t even know the half of it. As an old friend returns, Sarah is going to learn some harsh truths about her past, about the people she trusts, and about what’s really been going on. Secrets and lies are exposed as the truth is revealed – and it’s nothing Sarah could have ever prepared herself for… Synopsis Ethan confesses to Sarah his side of the last two years, including all the misdeeds he's been involved in because of Hall's manipulation, culminating in Sarah realising that Brent Hall is the true enemy. Credits Starring Sarah Cunnington Tasneem Hafiz Tom Burt Enora Gallou Also Starring Brent Hall Special Guest Stars Ethan Taylor and Chris Darby Guest Stars Cian Rose Miranda Davenport Patrick Kearney and Alan Burns Jumps 23rd February 2020, Lower Penbridge (present-day Jump) 12th June 2017, Karachi Trivia "Revelations" marks the first appearances of Chris Darby since his death in "Berlin" (aside from a flashback in "Tom"), Cian Rose since his death in "Spitalfields", and Patrick Kearney since his arrest (and later death) in "Tom", although all three appear in flashbacks only. Ethan Taylor and Chris Darby, former Starring Cast members, are both credited as Special Guest Stars for this episode. Kate Lewis, a character who appeared in "Tom" and became a focal point for DCI Rupa Kalsi's investigation, is revealed to be an alias of Miranda Davenport. This episode features a large number of allusions to, or additional viewpoints of, many previous events and storylines, including: * Ethan's initial meeting with Alison Coran (referred to in "Manchester") * The reason why Patrick Kearney was working in the Princess Grace Hospital ("Paris") * Ansar Jilani's murder and the reason why the email from Sağlık Pharmaceuticals seemed to incriminate Jacob Dorody ("Jilani") * Ethan's first (but forgotten) glimpse of Sarah after a drunken night out with Cian Rose ("Ethan") * Ethan's meeting with Clive Goodwin ("Tom") * Sarah Cunnington's recruitment and arrival, and first meeting with Ethan ("Sarah", "Tom") * Dorody's escape in Berlin ("Berlin") * The aftermath of the Berlin mission ("Manchester") * The truth about the Glasgow mission and Adam Conley, as well as who was responsible for running the car off the road and murdering Donald MacKenzie ("Glasgow") * Ethan's interrogation by Erik Draper ("Mary") * Ethan's rescue of Sarah from Bethlem ("Bedlam") * The truth regarding Aleksander Volkov's motives for locking Ethan and Sarah in the basement of Burwood Farm ("Cornwall") * Ethan and Sarah's date ("Enora") * The real reason why Ethan dumped Sarah on Christmas Eve ("Ethan") * The truth about what really happened in the tunnels below Westminster in 2263, including how Dorody escaped again ("Dorody") * The truth about Kate Lewis and Patrick Kearney ("Tom") * Where Ethan went after he Jumped ("Tom") * The identity of Patrick Kearney's murderer ("Luxembourg") * The reason for all but one frame of the traffic camera footage in Karachi having been manipulated ("Misdirection") Availability Episode 26 can be purchased on Amazon. It is also included in the Season One, Part III box set. Category:Episodes Category:Publications